vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silphymon
Silphymon= Silphymon is an Animal Digimon. It DNA digivolved from Aquilamon and Gatomon. It possesses tenacious leg strength, and its leaping power is said to reach great heights. Also, it is able to fly about by spreading both of its arms and soaring like a glider after leaping high into the sky. Because it processes the information detected by the radar on its ears as images, and transmits it to the head-mounted display equipped to its head, it is able to accurately find the opponent regardless of day and night. |-|Valkyrimon= A Warrior Digimon of Norse mythology. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Freyr", which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle, and returns them to a new DigiTama. It is the possessor of such speed that it shows up like a gale, then slashes at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Silphymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as female Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate-level Data/Free Attribute Beast Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Blasts, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation | All abilities previous abilities, Durability Negation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities, Absolute Zero, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection. Attack Potency: Galaxy level via power-scaling (Destroyed Blossomon, another Ultimate-level Digimon, in a single blow. Equal to Shakkoumon) | 'At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Wendigomon and should be on par with other Ultimates such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Mega level Digimon should be above Vademon who could maintained a realm with multiple stars and planets), Bypasses Physical Durability with Feather Slash. Speed: Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Can keep up with Archnemon and Mummymon in fights) | Relativistic with FTL reactions | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level (Took hits from Archnemon and Mummymon, two other Ultimate-level Digimon who can pose a threat to MetalGreymon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her head-mounted visor, which lets her accurately process her surroundings through the sounds received by her ears like a radar, allowing her to accurately pursue targets whether it be day or night. Intelligence: Silphymon specializes in hit and run combat, using the speed and elevation advantage provided by her powerful legs to launch attacks from the sky and gliding away when necessary. The information provided by her head-mounted display allows her to be a particularly relentless pursuer and also allows her to serve as an excellent scout. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Silphymon *'Top Gun:' Silphymon extends her arms, gathering energy in her palms before firing it as a powerful beam or series of energy shots while flying after an opponent. *'Dual Sonic:' Silphymon descends on her target at high speed, creating a large shockwave on impact. *'Airfield:' Creates a tornado and sends it against the opponent. *'Wind Claw:' Strikes the foes with claws of wind. *'Sonic Void:' Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. Valkyrimon *'Fenrir Sword:' It uses its absolute zero demonic sword to freeze the opponent when slashing at it, completely ending their life activity. *'Aurvandil no Ya:' Fires arrows that always hit their targets. *'Laser Javelin:' Summons a javelin and launches an explosion from its tips. *'Sanction Storm:' Raises a tornado to chastise its foes. *'Final Heal:' Greatly heals Valkyrimon or any ally. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boosts Speed. Can stack. Notable Inherited Skills *'Feather Slash:' Throws a feather like a boomerang. This attack bypasses physical defenses. *'Holy Light:' Blasts the foes with a a burst of light. *'Blast Laser:' Emits a stream of ring-shaped beams from its mouth. *'Stealth Quarrel:' Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. *'Wave Laser:' Emits a strange sound wave to confuse the enemy. Keys: Digimon Adventure | Official Databook | Valkyrimon Note: For info on Silphymon's other Mega Form, see the Royal Knight Dynasmon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fusions Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Cats Category:Warriors Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Light Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users